La prophétie
by ginnybella98
Summary: Ma première histoire basée sur les idées des lecteurs! Edward est un salaud qui trompe Bella et lorsqu'elle le découvre, elle est profondément blessée. Grâce au support de Jasper et de Jacob, elle parvient à s'en remettre mais elle décide tout de même de déménager à Mystic Falls où elle rencontrera tous les personnages de TVD. Entre Eclipse et Breaking Dawn.
1. Prologue: Avant la bataille

**Salut tout le monde! Voici une toute nouvelle histoire! Elle me provient de l'idée de RTiina dans Pour une future histoire. Croyez-moi, j'ai lu toutes vos idées et cette histoire est la première que j'ai décidé de poster. J'écris le premier chapitre d'une ou deux histoires en ce moment. Pour être honnête, je DÉTESTE commencer une histoire. Je trouve ça long, mais une fois que le premier chapitre est fait, le reste se tape plus rapidement.**

**Le titre peut encore changer si j'en trouve un plus approprié mais je sais que RTiina saura pourquoi j'ai décidé de nommer cette histoire ainsi.**

***** Notes importantes *****

**1° Pour ma fiction, Vie tranquille, Adieux!, je n'ai pas encore écrit un seul mot du prochain chapitre. J'ai décidé de publier cette histoire étant donné que je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration pour continuer. Je ne l'abandonne PAS, c'est juste que j'ai énormément de devoirs en mathématiques, donc je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer à écrire un autre chapitre.**

**2° Pour ceux qui lisent, Le Crépuscule de ma Rédemption, j'ai dix pages à traduire et je n'ai pas fini la première. Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 4 sortira, mais le 3ième est publié si vous voulez aller voir.**

**Je vous laisse lire la prologue, j'ai une autre note pour vous en bas!**

* * *

**Prologue: Avant la bataille**

**EdPOV**

Victoria arrivait dans quelques jours. Nous avions demandé de l'aide aux Denalis, nos cousins. Ils avaient refusé de nous aider à cause des loups qui avaient tué Laurent. Ils leurs en voulaient puisqu'ils avaient sauvé ma Bella. Enfin, j'imagine qu'elle ne l'était plus à l'époque. Mais peu importe, elle est avec moi maintenant et seulement à moi.

J'avais fait croire à ma famille que j'allais essayer de convaincre les Denalis de nous aider. Au cours des derniers mois, j'avais rendu plusieurs fois visites à Tanya. J'avais commencé à la voir après la première fois que j'avais rencontré Bella. J'étais parti voir les Denalis pour m'éloigner d'elle.

Après que j'avais rencontré Bella, j'avais ressenti des besoins que je croyais opprimer. J'avais eu du sexe avec Tanya une fois, deux fois, trois fois... J'avais eu du sexe avec elle durant toute la semaine. Étant des vampires, nous ne nous fatiguions pas et nous avons pu continuer, continuer et continuer. C'était tellement bon!

Ne me prenez pas en tort, j'aime vraiment Bella mais je ne peux pas soulager ces besoins avec elle. Je la tuerais si jamais je tentais d'avoir du sexe avec elle. Je lui avais menti quelques fois, disant que j'allais chasser alors que j'allais seulement en Alaska pour avoir du sexe avec Tanya. Je n'aimais pas Tanya mais elle, au moins, était en état de me donner du sexe donc ça me convenait.

Plus tard, lorsque j'avais rompu avec Bella, j'avais été la voir. Toute ma colère, mon désespoir et ma peine, je les laissais passer dans le sexe que j'avais. Ça l'a duré quelques mois ainsi jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne m'appelle et me dise que Bella s'était suicidée. Je me suis senti immédiatement mal de ne pas avoir rien fait, d'avoir profité de ma vie alors que la fille que j'aime se tuait. Donc, c'était pour ça que j'étais revenu, ici, à Denalis.

J'avais proposé à Bella de m'épouser. Dans ce cas là, je devais aller dire à Tanya que je ne pourrai plus avoir de sexe avec elle, que je devais être totalement honnête à Bella. Je ne pouvais pas continuer notre relation sur un mensonge, déjà qu'il y en avait suffisamment. Je ne le regrettais certainement pas, j'avais aussi mes besoins à satisfaire. Je n'aimais pas Tanya, mais j'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de Bella. Je me dirigeais chez cette première pour lui dire que nous devrons arrêter ces activités. Nous devrons arrêter de nous voir pour le bien de mon mariage. Si je voulais conserver Bella à mes côtés pour l'éternité, même si je ne pourrai jamais être le parfait mari envers Bella avec tout ce que j'ai fait dans son dos. Si jamais elle venait à découvrir que j'avais eu des aventures avec d'autres femmes, Tanya, de surcroît, elle ne me le pardonnera pas. Et je devrai passer le reste de mon éternité sans mon âme sœur. Elle est la seule qui me permet de continuer d'avancer et à ne pas être dégoûté par le fait que je sois un monstre.

-Eddie chou! s'écria Tanya en me voyant arrivé.

Elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je profitais un peu du baiser avant de reprendre mes esprits et de la repousser. Elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise, pensant que j'étais venu pour cela. Je n'étais pas venu pour du sexe donc je la repoussais violemment.

-Que se passe-t-il Eddie chou? Tu n'es pas venu pour ça?

-Non Tanya, ça suffit. C'est fini, lui annonçais-je. Nous arrêtons cela, je ne peux plus continuer, je vais épouser Bella.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui t'a arrêté auparavant, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu as fait dans son dos, Edward?

En lisant dans ses pensées, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait une très forte détermination à me faire retomber dans ses filets. J'ai également lu qu'elle allait tout faire pour gâcher mon mariage. Je grognais en signe d'avertissement. Il faut croire que je ne lui fis pas très peur puisqu'elle m'a lancé un regard empli de haine. J'eus la confirmation de mes propres pensées en lisant les siennes. Si elle faisait quoi que ce soit pour tenter de me pourrir la vie, je me ferais une joie de la découper en morceaux et de la réduire en cendres. Rien ni personne ne viendra gâcher le bonheur que je vis avec Bella.

Je savais qu'Alice était au courant, elle a tout de même ses visions. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne dise rien à Bella. Je ne voulais pas la blesser par mes... aventures. Elle était tellement innocente, ma Bella. Alice ne lui avait encore jamais rien dit, elle le savait et je lui avais fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne. Jusqu'à présent, elle respectait cette promesse. Je savais que s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre au courant, cette personne se dépêcherait de tout balancer à Bella. Surtout si cette personne était Rosalie, elle profiterait de l'occasion pour empêcher ma future femme de se faire transformer en vampire.

**AlicePOV**

Edward avait encore été baisé cette garce de Tanya. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il allait aussi loin pour coucher avec cette garce alors que moi, j'étais prête à avoir du sexe avec lui n'importe quand et que j'habitais dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour être avec lui. Je suis même prête à supporter cette Bella si cela me permet de me rapprocher de lui. Je voulais absolument me rapprocher de lui. Je l'ai supporté, j'ai joué une fausse loyauté, une fausse amitié, je l'ai totalement dupé. Elle pense que je suis sa meilleure amie mais elle n'est qu'un outil pour parvenir à mes fins. En réalité, je suis son pire cauchemar. De ce que j'ai vu avec Tanya, les amoureuses jalouses sont les pires obstacles pour les jeunes mariées innocentes et naïves. Bella ne se doute réellement de rien, c'est fou ce qu'elle est idiote cette fille. Comme si quelqu'un tel qu'Edward pouvait s'intéresser à une humaine aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle. Elle n'a pas un soupçon de beauté apparente. Je suis sa styliste, elle n'est pas capable de s'habiller d'elle-même. Nan, mais c'est une vraie plaie cette fille. Et je dois l'avouer, je fais tout cela pour attirer l'attention d'Edward.

La chose que je souhaite le plus au monde c'est qu'il me remarque et qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai fait au cours des dernières décennies, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Monsieur. Il ne me remarque toujours pas et je ne peux plus supporter d'être dans l'ignorance. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour attirer son attention. Je suis sortie avec un autre gars, je l'ai aidé dans tout ce qu'il voulait, même lorsque Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient pas d'accord, je supporte la plaie qui lui servait de petite-amie. Elle était ignare et affreuse. Quand j'avais eu la vision que Bella avait sauté de la falaise, j'avais espéré qu'elle y reste. Ainsi, j'aurais pu être avec Edward sans personne pour contester notre décision. J'avais su lorsqu'il déciderait de se faire tuer en Italie, qu'il serait plus difficile à séduire que je ne le croyais.

Si j'avais réussi, ça ferait longtemps qu'il m'obéirait au doigt et à l'œil et il serait dans ma poche. S'il n'était pas toujours aussi aveugle et qu'il ne regardait pas seulement l'amour éphémère qu'il portait à Bella. Il se rendrait rapidement à l'évidence qu'il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment Bella pour passer son éternité avec elle. Moi, je vais le sortir de ce mauvais pas, je vais l'empêcher de gâcher sa vie pour cet amour qui mourra dans peu de temps. Il n'était pas fait pour durer, la passion se brûlerait rapidement, si seulement il y en avait. Edward est tellement prude lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella. Il joue les innocents et tout le monde le croit qu'il n'a jamais eu de sexe, qu'il est encore vierge.

Moi, il ne réussira jamais à me berner puisque je voulais tellement le séduire. Peut-être que j'y arriverai finalement. Je dois seulement me dépêcher, je ne supporterai pas de continuer à jouer la comédie encore longtemps. Plus les jours passent, plus je me dis que je dois y arriver avant que le mariage ne soit trop planifié. Je savais qu'il avait l'intention de lui demander et qu'il irait de l'avant avec cette idée. Depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cette famille, j'avais eu un coup de foudre. Comment était-ce possible de lui résister? Il avait toutes les bonnes qualités et atouts pour séduire une fille. Pourtant, il n'a jamais semblé avoir le besoin de séduire qui que ce soit.

Malgré tout ce que j'affirmais au reste de la famille, je n'aime pas du tout Jasper. J'avais réussi à tout dissimuler, à manipuler tout le monde pour qu'ils croient que je suis amoureuse de Jasper alors que je ne fais que mes sentiments les plus secrets. J'étais follement amoureuse d'Edward. Je vais devoir faire vite si je veux lui déclarer mon amour, il marie Bella peu de temps, quelques semaines encore. Mais plein de choses peuvent se produire dans ce laps de temps. Rien n'est définitif. Personne ne sera capable de me voler la personne que je veux et Bella va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Elle regrettera tellement d'avoir tenté de me voler Edward que j'espère qu'elle se suicidera. On ne joue pas avec moi, on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient et Edward m'appartient même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Dans peu de temps, il saura à quel point il a besoin de moi pour vivre et qu'il peut facilement laisser tomber Bella et qu'il ne ressentira rien d'autre que de la libération face à cette rupture. Bella ne gagnera pas, elle est mon seul obstacle pour obtenir mon souhait le plus cher et elle sera facile à éliminer. Elle n'est réellement qu'une ennuyeuse et pathétique humaine qui pense pouvoir s'intégrer dans une famille de vampires? Elle est réellement sonnée, elle a mangé un sérieux coup à la tête lorsqu'elle était jeune.

* * *

**Alors? Edward et Alice, on aime ou on déteste?**

**Voici des petites informations prise 2:**

**Les chapitres seront environ de cette grosseur, allant de 1500 à 2500 mots, disons environ 2000.  
Comme je l'ai inscrit dans le dernier chapitre de Vie tranquille, Adieux!, j'ai ouvert une page Facebook avec mon pseudo. Le lien est sur mon profil. Elle est ouverte à tout le monde et vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez et j'y répondrai.  
Également, j'ai fait une couverture juste pour VTA, j'en ai une sur Fanfiction, mais la complète se trouve sur ma page finalement, si vous voulez encore me laisser des suggestions d'histoire, vous pouvez me les envoyer grâce aux reviews, aux pm (sur ce site) et sur ma page Facebook.  
**

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires, c'est ce qui me donne la force d'écrire! ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée (même si je pense que tout le monde est retourné à l'école) et je vous dis à la prochaine!  
Merci,  
ginnybella98  
**


	2. Des secrets?

**Une semaine après le premier chapitre, j'ai décidé de poster le second. Aussi, bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui lisent Vie tranquille, Adieux! j'ai recommencé l'écriture du 28eme chapitre. Avec de la chance, vous l'aurez pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**RTiina: **Heureuse que tu aimes étant donné que c'est ton idée! Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas le contrôle qu'ils exercent sur la vie de Bella. La voici la suite! ^^

**Guest: **Tu m'as écrit** à bientôt**, alors voici le prochain chapitre ^^

**Guest: **Tu m'as écrit** la suite **et c'est exactement ce que tu vas lire! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Des secrets?  
**

**BPOV**

Ma vie était parfaite! Victoria était finalement morte après cette bataille, j'allais marier Edward et ma meilleure amie organisait le mariage. Je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait être plus parfait! J'avais été mal à l'aise au début, avec toute l'idée du mariage. C'est normal, de mon point de vue, avec ce que mes parents avaient vécu. Ils se sont mariés très jeunes et ils ont divorcé trois jours après ma naissance. C'était le meilleur exemple pour montrer la force du mariage.

Je n'étais pas toujours sûre mais Edward était finalement parvenu à me convaincre. Par un compromis, comme il disait. Selon moi, c'était une certaine façon de parvenir à ses fins mais si je pouvais être avec lui pour l'éternité, je suis prête à accepter le mariage. Pour ma part, je lui avais demandé de me faire l'amour lors de notre lune de miel. Il avait hésité, il trouvait que c'était trop risqué pour moi. C'était ma condition, en plus de la transformation si j'acceptais le mariage. J'adorais vraiment ma vie. J'allais seulement oublier la possibilité de revoir ma famille après ma transformation. C'était la partie qui me manquerait le plus. Je ne croyais pas que je me rapprocherais à ce point de mon père lorsque j'étais arrivée ici. Pire que ça, je ne croyais pas que la possibilité d'avoir peur de quitter une petite ville pluvieuse pour les villes ensoleillées dont j'avais l'habitude.

Dire qu'à présent, je devrais dire adieu au soleil, à tous les bienfaits de la chaleur. C'était probablement ce qui allait me manquer le plus. Ne plus pouvoir profiter du soleil sans scintiller de mille feux, ne plus pouvoir aller sur une plage ou de ne plus pouvoir me faire bronzer même si je ne bronze pas. D'une certaine façon, je crois que Jacob a raison. Je serais mieux avec lui qu'avec Edward. Je n'aurais pas à couper de ma famille, de mes amis, enfin, d'Angela, elle est ma seule véritable amie ici. Mike ne pense qu'à coucher avec moi et Jessica est jalouse parce que Mike s'intéresse à moi au lieu de s'intéresser à elle. Je ne suis pas de nature fourbe ou malveillante, non, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à avoir un ennemi, autre que des vampires vieux de milliers d'années. Lauren Mallory. Elle me reprochait tout et elle avait don de me gonfler même si je ne le montrais pas à personne.

J'ai un peu peur de voir la cérémonie de mon mariage. J'ai dit à Alice que je ne voulais rien d'extravagant mais la connaissant, elle va dire qu'elle m'a déjà vu l'aimé et que cette journée n'arrivera qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Edward m'avait proposé, avec un air contrit, que nous pourrions aller à Las Vegas et nous marier dans une des nombreuses chapelles. J'avais décliné, disant qu'Alice m'en voudrait jusqu'à ma mort pour l'avoir empêché de tout organiser.

XXXXX

-Bella, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi ce soir, mais Alice a dit qu'il ferait beau pour les deux prochains jours. Nous allons en profiter pour aller chasser, me dit Edward.

-C'est... c'est correct, bafouillais-je sous l'effet de la nausée.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas être correcte? demanda-t-il en me rattrapant d'un geste robotique.

Il est vrai que je tombe beaucoup. J'imagine après avoir passé un an à sortir avec moi en tout et pour tout, c'est normal qu'il ait le réflexe de m'attraper. Il m'embrassa sur le front et je frissonnais involontairement. Ça me rappelait trop la fois où il m'avait abandonné comme un pauvre torchon sur les bois en arrière. En plus, il avait prévu le coup, il avait lui-même marché jusqu'au milieu des bois. Des fois, je me demande vraiment comment il peut m'aimer.

Lui, il est un véritable dieu grec, un véritable Adonis descendu sur Terre. Chacun de ses traits était parfait et il perdait son temps avec la fille humaine et ennuyeuse que je suis. Lui, il a des cheveux cuivrés, des yeux dorés et le corps de rêve. Tandis que moi, j'étais une pâle fille, aussi blanche qu'un lavabo avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns. J'étais une intruse dans un univers qui n'était pas le mien.

Aussi simple que le fait, mon petit-ami est un vampire, ainsi que toute ma belle-famille, mon meilleur ami et tous les siens étaient des sortes de loups-garous changeant à volonté, que la lune ne dérange pas. En fait, les vampires et les loups-garous que je connais ici, ils ne sont en rien ce que décrivent les grands producteurs de films d'Hollywood. Edward et sa famille brillent comme des diamants au soleil, ils sont pratiquement indestructibles, ils ont du venin et leurs yeux ont des couleurs changeant tout dépendant leurs diètes. Les yeux dorés, ils se nourrissent de sang animal, les yeux rouges, ils se nourrissent de sang humain. Les loups-garous, ici, sont énormes, changent à volonté, rapides et ils sont des sources de chaleur ambulante, au contraire d'Edward, qui est fait de glace.

Si Edward disait vrai, si tout le monde allait chasser durant les deux prochains jours, je pourrai aller voir Jake et profiter de sa compagnie avant que je ne devienne son ennemi pour l'éternité. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter de savoir que mon meilleur ami me déteste. Jacob n'acceptera jamais le fait que je me transforme en vampire. Il me l'avait très clairement fait comprendre. Au moins, je savais que je pourrais compter sur Seth qui s'était lié d'amitié avec Edward. Je sais que cette relation n'est pas tolérée par les autres de la meute, qui ne comprenne pas son alliance avec l'ennemi. Un vampire et un loup-garou, c'était étrange, même pour les deux espèces.

Après qu'il soit parti, je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée. J'ai déverrouillé la porte et je suis entrée immédiatement puisqu'il commençait à pleuvoir. J'ai ôté mon coupe-vent et je me suis débarrassée de mes souliers. Je décidais de commencer par aller me laver. J'étais frigorifiée à cause de la course dans laquelle Edward m'avait entraîné.

Je montais dans ma chambre et fouillais dans mes poches. Merde! Je n'avais pas mon cellulaire. Si jamais quelque chose se produisait, mon téléphone était encore dans la maison des Cullen. J'irai le chercher demain puisqu'il faut que je prépare le souper pour Charlie. Je ne sais pas comment cet homme a réussi à survivre pendant dix-sept ans avant que j'arrive. Il ne sait pas cuisiner, c'est une véritable catastrophe.

Après ma longue douche chaude, je redescendis dans la cuisine. Je mis des steaks au four et commençais à préparer des patates. Je les mis au four après. J'ai également préparé une salade César et quand mon père est arrivé, tout était prêt. J'ai servi deux assiettes et nous avons mangé en silence. C'était toujours ainsi, nous n'avions pas l'art de manier les mots et nous ne ressentions jamais le besoin de parler, de toute façon. Le silence entre nous deux était agréable.

-Au juste, tu n'as pas ton téléphone? J'ai tenté de t'appeler tout à l'heure pour savoir si tu allais être à la maison mais tu ne répondais pas.

-J'ai oublié mon téléphone chez Edward. J'irai le chercher demain.

-Tu ne l'appelles pas pour qu'il vienne le chercher?

-Non, il m'a dit que sa famille et lui irait camper et qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le temps de se préparer. Je sais où ils cachent leurs doubles des clés.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce garçon, n'est-ce pas? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves. En plus, il t'a abandonné comme une vieille guenille. Qui te dit qu'il ne recommencera pas lorsqu'il se sera lassé de toi?

-Papa! soupirais-je. Edward a compris ses erreurs et il m'a promis de ne plus jamais me laisser.

-Je ne le crois pas, ce garçon. Il est trop gentleman à mon goût.

-C'est quoi, là? Quand il me laisse, c'est un salaud, tu ne veux plus le voir, maintenant qu'il est un gentleman avec moi, tu crois qu'il n'est pas franc et qu'il n'est pas correct. Mais tu t'attends à quoi, au juste? m'acharnais-je sur mon pauvre père.

-Laisse faire, mais ce garçon n'est pas net. Il cache de lourds secrets.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Avait-il des doutes sur le fait qu'Edward était un vampire? S'était-il rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez mon petit-ami, mon futur époux, l'homme de ma vie, qu'il n'était pas complètement normal? Peut-être que je tiens ma perspicacité de mon père. Après tout, ma mère est plus enfantine et immature. Je ne dois pas retenir cette qualité de son côté, c'est certain.

J'avais peur que mon père découvre la vérité au sujet d'Edward et qu'il soit à danger à cause de lui, à cause de son espèce. Si les Volturis découvraient que Charlie était au courant au propos des vampires, cela allait causer un nouveau problème. Les Volturis pourraient le tuer avant même que nous n'ayons le temps d'intervenir, que ce soit pour le mettre à l'abri ou pour le transformer, dans le pire des cas.

Après la fin du souper, je fis la vaisselle en silence. Je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir, tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'oublier le fait que mon père ne voulait absolument rien de mon union avec Edward. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie? Les mois où je n'étais plus qu'un zombi ne lui ont-ils pas montré que je me portais beaucoup mieux avec lui dans ma vie? Ne savait-il pas qu'Edward avait souffert de mon absence autant que moi de la sienne, qu'il était aussi dépressif que moi?

Je finis de ranger la vaisselle dans les armoires et grimpais les marches deux à deux. Je fus presque déçue du fait de ne pas trouver Edward couché sur mon lit. Je me doutais qu'il ne viendrait pas mais j'aurais tout de même aimé qu'il fasse l'effort de venir. Comme ça, notre séparation serait moins longue. Je détestais ne pas être près de lui, j'avais tout le temps le sentiment qu'il me quitterait. Ça peut être pathétique d'être ainsi, mais je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais vivre si jamais il venait à m'abandonner ou à me quitter de nouveau. Je sombrerai définitivement sans avoir une seule chance de m'en sortir, cette fois.

Je passais à la salle de bain après avoir ramassé mon pyjama. Je me délectais de la sensation de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps. J'en profitais autant que je pouvais, lorsque je serai un vampire, je ne ressentirais plus rien de toutes ces sensations. La chaleur ou le froid, plus rien ne fera la distinction de la chaleur ou du froid pour moi. C'est à la fois une désolation et une bénédiction.

Suite à ma longue douche, j'allais me glisser sous les draps de mon lit. J'ai attrapé le premier livre à ma portée et je me mis à le lire. Un Roméo et Juliette, ce n'avait rien de surprenant pour moi qui adorait les livres classiques. J'ai fini par m'endormir en lisant un des passages que j'aurais pu réciter par cœur.

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella! Elle tient peut-être un peu trop à Edward pour son bien... Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Vous pouvez me contacter sur la page Facebook que j'ai récemment ouvert.  
Le lien: ** www. facebook Ginnybella98** (copiez-collez sans les espaces)**

**Laissez-moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. J'essaie de publier le prochain chapitre dans une semaine!**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98**


	3. Tromperie

**Salut tout le monde! J'ai décidé de publier aujourd'hui, je voulais le faire demain mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps!**

**RTiina: **Heureuse que tu aimes toujours! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Merci ^^ :* Bisous

* * *

**AlicePOV**

J'avais finalement trouvé la meilleure façon de me rapprocher d'Edward à l'insu de tous. Personne ne pouvait se douter que j'avais des sentiments pour celui qui jouait le rôle de mon frère depuis tant d'années. J'ai fini par savoir comment il fonctionnait, à voir jusqu'à quel point il avait confiance en moi. C'était fou! Je n'avais qu'à truquer un peu mes visions et il y croyait sans même se poser de questions.

Cette fois-ci, pour mon ultime et dernière tentative de séduction, j'étais prête à mettre le tout pour le tout. J'ai vu qu'il y avait deux journées de beau temps qui arrivaient. Rien n'a été plus facile que de convaincre la famille d'aller chasser. Alors que les autres chasseront, je dirai à Edward qu'il faut que nous allions vérifier quelques détails de dernières minutes sur le plan de mariage. Et c'est à ce moment précis où je frapperais. J'allais me jeter sur lui, m'offrir à lui complètement et rien ni personne ne pourra nous arrêter. Je veux que le moment que je passerai avec lui soit parfait jusque dans les moindres détails. Peu m'importe qui sera blessé durant cette aventure, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. S'ils pensent qu'ils ont le droit d'avoir des explications de ma part ou de celles d'Edward, c'est de leurs problèmes. Je m'en fous totalement tant que je réussis à passer un moment avec Edward.

Après une nuit passée à feindre de dormir juste pour que Jasper me laisse tranquille, il était finalement temps que je mette mon plan à exécution. Je n'avais pas menti sur tout, le soleil plombait dans la maison, faisant briller nos peaux de mille feux. J'étais heureuse, pour une fois, que mes plans de magasinage avec Bella étaient tombés à l'eau. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de me retenir de lui sauter au visage s'il faut que je passe une seconde de plus en sa présence. Je pourrais la défigurer, la rendre tellement laide qu'Edward ne voudra plus d'elle et qu'il se tournera vers moi. Sinon, je pourrai tout simplement boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte et elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

-Alice, est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Jasper en lisant mes sentiments. Tu sembles énormément déterminée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je suis déterminée à faire passer un des plus beaux moments à Edward et à Bella lors de leur mariage, mentis-je.

-C'est bien, approuva-t-il. Est-ce que nous allons proposer une journée de chasse aux autres membres de la famille? proposa-t-il.

-C'est parfait, souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Nous sommes descendus en bas pour proposer notre idée. Évidemment, tout le monde a accepté étant donné que c'était une journée ensoleillée. C'est parfait! La phase un de mon plan est en marche, il faut vider la villa de tous ses occupants. Ensuite, la phase deux, c'est de trouver le prétexte pour revenir avec seulement Edward pour qu'il soit entièrement à moi.

-Hey, les enfants! Est-ce que vous venez? nous appela Carlisle.

Nous nous sommes tous empressés d'emprunter la route qui menait au fin fond de la forêt, là où aucun être humain ne penserait à aller. C'était trop profond pour tout le monde. J'ai décidé d'augmenter la cadence de ma course pour rejoindre Edward.

«_Edward, il va falloir que je te parle de quelque chose tout à l'heure. C'est à propos du mariage. J'aimerais que ce soit une surprise donc, si nous pouvons y aller maintenant, ça serait l'idéal._»

Il me regarda et hocha la tête. Il ralentit la cadence pour courir à ma vitesse. Nous avons peu à peu ralenti jusqu'à ce que les autres soient trop concentrés dans leur chasse pour se préoccuper de nous. Il me regarda et je lui fis un signe dans la direction où était la maison. Nous sommes retournés à la course à cet endroit. Personne ne savait où nous étions et c'était parfait.

La phase deux était terminée. Maintenant, il fallait seulement que je trouve le prétexte de le faire monter avec moi dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne. Je savais qu'il avait récemment acheté un lit pour Bella donc une pièce ou l'autre fera l'affaire.

-Donc, que voulais-tu me montrer, Alice? demanda Edward, toujours aveugle sur mes véritables intentions.

-J'ai un dessin, je pense que je l'ai oublié dans ta chambre l'autrefois, mentis-je.

-Je te suis.

Il me suivit avec une énorme confiance, tel un aveugle suivant son chien guide. Une fois qu'il entra dans la chambre, je le plaquais brusquement contre le mur et ma bouche trouva la sienne. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Il me jeta sur le lit et je sus qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'hésiter. Finalement, il avait envie de moi, il avait seulement ignoré ces pensées. Mais maintenant, il était à moi, et seulement à moi.

**BPOV**

J'avais mal dormi cette nuit. J'avais eu trop chaud, mon matelas n'était pas suffisamment dur et la pluie est tombée plus fortement que d'habitude. Avec toutes les gouttes qui martelaient ma fenêtre cette nuit, j'avais l'impression que c'était un mauvais présage. Pourtant, il pleuvait tout le temps à Forks, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette fois, je ne me sens pas bien à l'idée de passer cette journée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Edward serait absent, que je ne pourrai pas profiter de son éblouissante compagnie? Aussi, peut-être était-ce le fait que je passerais une journée toute seule et que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Maintenant que mon mariage était annoncé, Jacob ne veut plus me parler. Il a fugué, enfin, si, pour les loups, ils considèrent cela fuguer. Je ne pouvais plus compter sur les gens de la réserve, aucun des Cullen ne serait présent aujourd'hui et que mon père était parti à la pêche avec Billy.

En soupirant, je finis par me lever. Je descendis l'escalier en traînant les pieds. Je n'ai absolument rien à faire aujourd'hui. J'aurais même préféré supporter l'une des séances de magasinages interminables d'Alice au lieu d'être seule. Enfin, je vais pouvoir finir Roméo et Juliette pour la énième fois.

Je regardais la note que mon père m'avait écrite à la hâte. «_N'oublie pas de récupérer ton téléphone chez Edward aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu as un problème, tu peux m'appeler. Je t'aime, Charlie XOXOX._» Ah, c'est vrai! J'avais dit à mon père que je récupérerai mon cellulaire aujourd'hui. Au moins, ça me fait quelque chose à faire en attendant la fin de la journée.

En regardant la température qui avait drastiquement changé au cours de la nuit, je décidais de m'habiller un peu plus légèrement. Je m'habillais d'une blouse bleu pâle et d'une paire de jeans foncé. Edward disait toujours que cette couleur me complimentait.

Je descendis rapidement en bas, j'enfilais ma veste et mis mes Converse avant de sortir dehors. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture blindée qu'Edward a décidé de m'acheter tant que j'étais une petite humaine fragile, à ses yeux. J'embarquais et pesais légèrement sur la pédale d'accélération. Cette auto démarrait trop rapidement à mon goût. C'est sûr qu'elle avait été achetée par des vampires qui adoraient la vitesse. Je roulais prudemment sur les routes encore humides.

Je suis arrivée chez les Cullen. La maison était vide et cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Je me rappelais lorsqu'Edward m'avait quitté. Je débarquais et grimpais lentement les marches.

-Bella? entendis-je quelqu'un dire derrière moi.

Je sursautais et me retournais pour faire face à Jasper. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici, je croyais qu'ils étaient tous partis chasser. Je pensais que je serais la seule présente dans l'immense villa blanche.

-Jasper? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je pensais que tu étais parti chasser avec les autres.

-Oui je l'étais mais Edward et Alice sont revenus ou ils sont allés faire des magasins pour ton mariage je crois, me répondit-il. Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va prévoir cette fois? J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la chambre d'Edward.

-Viens, on va aller te le chercher, me proposa-t-il.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et j'entrais dans la maison. Pour une fois, Jasper n'avait pas l'air importuné par ma présence. Comme si il s'était habitué à l'odeur que je dégageais et qu'il ne ressentait plus la soif de sang. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à sa chasse? Peu importe, ça me rassurait légèrement de ne pas être seule dans l'immense villa.

-Bella... Bella! m'appela Jasper. Est-ce que tu veux ton cellulaire?

-Euh... Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je vais le... le chercher, bafouillais-je.

Au moins, je n'avais pas rougis, pensais-je avec soulagement. Je montais l'escalier et, lorsque je faillis tomber des marches, Jasper était derrière moi et me retenait. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête. Jasper rit ouvertement de ma gêne et il semblait vraiment amusé par ma réaction. Son sourire se figea un instant sur son visage et après, il s'effaça. Tout à coup, j'entendis des gémissements. Je secouais la tête et continuais d'avancer. Je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal, étant donné que les gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts.

La porte de la chambre d'Edward était fermée. Jasper apparut à côté de moi et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'indiquer de rester silencieuse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, je n'ai pas entendu aucun son à l'exception des gémissements qui s'échappaient de la pièce.

Je me pétrifiais sur place. Jasper avait une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage. Sur le lit dans la chambre d'Edward, il y avait ce dernier qui était étendu, nu, sur une Alice gémissante de plaisir. Ils étaient tellement occupés dans leurs actions qu'ils ne nous avaient pas entendus arriver. Je pris mon téléphone mais je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard des deux corps. Je reculais jusqu'à ce que je percute le mur derrière moi. Je tentais de trouver la force de faire avancer mes jambes mais elles ne voulaient pas m'obéir.

-Bella, viens avec moi. Crois-moi, je ne te veux pas de mal, laisse-moi seulement te ramener chez toi.

Je savais que je l'avais regardé avec peur et stupeur. C'est Jasper qui m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'emmener à son auto. Je lui tendis mes clés dans un geste robotique et m'installais dans le siège passager de ma voiture. Je savais que j'étais encore sous le choc, je ne ressentais aucune tristesse ou colère. Je ne ressentais rien. Je savais que Jasper s'inquiétait pour moi avec les coups d'oeil qu'il me lançait.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, mon cerveau n'avait pas encore assimilé tout ce qu'il avait vu. Je sortis de ma voiture et ouvris la porte de la maison. Je ne me demandais même pas pourquoi elle n'était pas barrée et je montais dans ma chambre. Après maintes et maintes fois à rassurer Jasper, il est finalement parti.

Au moment où il est parti, le choc m'a frappé de plein fouet. La présence de Jasper m'avait empêché de m'effondrer durant les quelques dernières minutes mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je n'avais plus de support, même silencieux. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et commençais à pleurer.

* * *

**Voilà! C'est la fin! Alors Edward et Alice? Ils n'ont pas pensé énormément avant de faire cela.**

**Allez Likez ma page Facebook, c'est gratuit ;)! Lien sur mon profil!**

**Si je me rends à 8 reviews, je publierais le prochain chapitre mais sinon, on se revoit dans une semaine!**

**Pour Vie Tranquille, j'avais dit que je publierais en fin de semaine mais ça ne fonctionnera pas... Désolée à tous ceux qui attendaient un chapitre.**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98**


	4. Choc

******Hier, j'ai dit que je ne penserais pas avoir le temps de publier un chapitre aujourd'hui... mais il faut croire que le temps m'ait été favorable puisque j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire au complet!**

******Réponses aux reviews:**

******kachiri15: **On ne pouvait pas la garder dans l'ignorance plus longtemps! Et elle ne va pas à Mystic Falls tout de suite, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à régler à Forks. Merci ^^ Bisous

******Guest: **Elle va s'effondrer au début, mais honnêtement, qui ne le ferait pas? Mais elle se relèvera, n'aie pas peur. La réaction des autres est dans le chapitre! Merci ^^ Bisous

******Lyha: **Je suis contente que tu aimes ;) Merci ^^ Bisous

******betty24011987: **Je comprends que tu aies envi de lire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, mais la prochaine fois, fais juste dire un «Continue, j'ai hâte de lire la suite» Merci ^^ Bisous

* * *

**JasPOV**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice m'avait trompé avec Edward. Je suppose que tous les signes étaient là mais je ne les avais seulement jamais remarqués. À bien y penser, je m'en doutais depuis longtemps mais je pensais que je me trompais à l'époque. Il faut croire que je mériterais quelques explications ainsi que Bella. Je décidais de retourner chez nous, après avoir déposé Bella chez elle, et j'appelais le reste des Cullen.

Ils sont arrivés à la course, à croire qu'ils étaient déjà en route. Je leur indiquais de garder le silence et de me suivre. Je les ai furtivement conduits dans la villa, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. C'était déjà suffisamment dur d'avoir à encaisser le choc de voir ma femme depuis plus de soixante ans me tromper avec celui que je considérais comme mon frère. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour moi, même si j'ai seulement envi de les tuer tous les deux, je souffre davantage pour Bella. Je sais qu'elle ne prend pas bien la nouvelle, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour me prouver le contraire, pour me convaincre qu'elle allait bien, ses émotions la trahissaient.

Je tassais ses pensées dans un coin de ma tête, je n'avais pas besoin de ces pensées maintenant. J'y reviendrai malheureusement trop vite à mon goût. Je montais en haut et ouvris doucement la porte comme je l'ai fait plus tôt dans la journée. Je pensais qu'ils auraient fini mais il faut croire que non. J'avais ouvert la porte au meilleur moment pour montrer au restant de la famille ce qui se passait dans notre dos. Ils ont eu leur orgasme simultanément.

J'entendis Emmett et Carlisle émettent un son horrifié et Esmé et Rosalie éclatés en sanglot. Selon leurs émotions, aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. J'avais déjà eu le temps d'analyser ce que j'avais vu il y a moins d'une heure ce qui me permettait d'éviter une grande partie du choc.

-Comment avez-vous pu leurs faire ça? s'écria Rosalie, folle de rage.

-Mais nous n'avons rien fait! nia Alice.

-J'imagine que vous voir tous les deux nus en train d'avoir du sexe pour au moins deux fois en moins d'une heure, répliquais-je avec hargne en me retenant à grand peine de leur sauter dessus.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Edward? intervient calmement Carlisle même si je sentais qu'il bouillonnait.

-Pouvez-nous nous laisser un peu de temps pour que l'on s'habille ensuite, nous pourrions vous expliquez ce qui c'est réellement passé? plaida Alice.

-Tant que vous ne vous envoyez pas encore en l'air, tenta de blaguer Emmett.

Sa blague tomba à plat, personne ne releva ou n'eut la moindre réaction. Je me sentais à la fois enragé et impuissant face à la situation. Et au lieu d'attendre et d'écouter leur bavardage futile et leurs vaines tentatives de nous convaincre que ça n'était qu'un accident, je devrais tenir compagnie à Bella qui ne se relèverait pas toute seule cette fois. Je faisais attention à mes pensées, Edward n'avait plus aucun droit sur Bella. Il l'avait détruite une seconde fois, elle ne se relèverait jamais. Je pense que nous fréquenter a été la pire erreur qu'elle n'aura jamais faite mais pourtant, je ne peux pas me forcer à l'abandonner. Ce serait trop cruel, trop _inhumain_ de faire une telle chose. Edward qui proclamait être un saint n'en est pas un finalement. Et Alice... Oh Alice... À quel moment as-tu décidé que je n'étais plus suffisant pour toi? Quand t'es-tu dit qu'il fallait que tu changes à tout prix de personne qui t'aimait? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me mens, ma très chère Alice? Depuis quand joues-tu dans notre mon dos, dans notre dos à tous? Nous manipules-tu depuis tout ce temps? Te fous-tu totalement de nous, totalement des autres? Tu es égoïste au point où tu n'hésiterais pas à tromper ta meilleure amie avec son futur époux? Que diable s'est-il passé dans ta tête pour que tu commettes ce geste?

-Jasper, chéri, viens t'asseoir avec nous, me dit calmement Esmé, bien que je décèle de la rage sous ce masque.

-Je ne m'assoirai pas! hurlais-je. Cette femme n'est qu'une horrible garce manipulatrice, dis-je en pointant Alice. Et cet homme, il vient de détruire pour la seconde fois une magnifique jeune femme avec laquelle il est supposé d'être marié le mois prochain! criais-je.

J'avais vu Alice flanchée légèrement lorsque je l'avais insulté. Aussi, j'ai senti ses sentiments se transformer en une certaine culpabilité, mais ce n'était pas pour avoir couché avec Edward qu'elle se sentait coupable, c'était parce qu'elle s'est fait prendre sur le fait. Donc... ma chérie, pensais-je sarcastiquement, ça dure depuis combien de temps cette mascarade? Edward ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité. Au moins, il savait que ses actes n'étaient pas sans conséquence. Cependant, il y avait également de l'incompréhension en lui.

-Bella n'est pas au courant, murmura Edward.

-C'est faux. Tout à l'heure, elle est venue chercher son téléphone qu'elle avait oublié dans ta chambre Edward, dis-je d'une voix venimeuse. Et sais-tu ce qui se passait sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'a pris? Elle t'a vu entrain de coucher avec une autre femme alors que tu l'as convaincu de se marier à toi! Bella est blessée et je ne pense pas que je vais te laisser t'approcher d'elle pour le restant de tes jours, murmurais-je d'une voix menaçante, celle que j'utilisais lors de la Guerre de Sécession.

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, trembla Edward.

-J'en ai déjà plus que toi. Tu l'as abandonné dans les bois une fois et, maintenant, elle vient de te voir la tromper avec sa meilleure amie. Et toi non plus, Alice, tu ne l'approcheras pas, et je ne veux même plus que tu sois dans la même pièce que moi! me déchaînais-je.

-Je me fiche de Bella, dit froidement Alice. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je ne l'ai supporté que parce qu'elle était la nouvelle attraction, sans aucune autre raison.

Je ne m'excusais même pas et je ne leur laissais pas la chance de s'expliquer. Je sortis en trombe de la maison avant de me mettre à courir vers celle de Bella. Je devais absolument aller la voir. Je me sentirais trop mal si je ne faisais rien pour la sortir de ce calvaire. Je n'ai pas le choix, elle a déjà failli mourir une fois, à cause de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser à elle-même pour cette fois. Elle aura besoin de toute l'aide à sa disposition pour passer au travers de cela.

**BPOV**

Comment avait-il pu me faire cela? Comment est-ce que l'amour de ma vie, l'homme de mes rêves pouvait-il me tromper de la sorte? En plus, ce n'est pas avec n'importe qui, c'est avec ma meilleure amie. Edw... Il y a bien pensé, me tromper avec ma meilleure amie. Ou encore celle que je pensais qui était ma meilleure amie. Ils ne sont pas mieux l'un que l'autre au final. Mon père m'avait averti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec Edward. J'ai décidé d'ignorer ce qu'il disait et de m'emporter envers lui. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir presque crié dessus, je me sentais encore plus mal maintenant que je savais qu'il avait raison.

Je pleurais, je continuais de pleurer, j'étais une idiote. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'un être tel qu'Edward pouvait s'intéresser à une humaine aussi ennuyeuse que moi? J'ai été aveuglée par lui, par ses belles paroles. Je ne voulais pas de ce mariage, mais il avait fini par me convaincre que ce serait génial. Et Alice... elle je n'en parle même pas. C'est elle qui organise tout pour le mariage mais elle couche avec le futur marié. Peu m'importe de savoir à qui la faute, je ne veux tout simplement plus jamais les revoir.

Après avoir passé des minutes entières à vider mon corps de ses larmes, j'entendis quelque chose percuter ma fenêtre. Je me levais et allais voir par la fenêtre et eut une énorme surprise en voyant Jasper sur la pelouse. Comme il s'était occupé de me ramener à la maison alors que je n'aurais pas pu faire autre chose que de m'effondrer, j'ai décidé de lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Je me tassais et, moins de deux secondes plus tard, j'avais un invité dans ma chambre.

-Est-ce que tu tiens le coup, Bella? me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'avais envi de lui répondre oui, oui que je tenais le coup, mais j'étais au courant que mes émotions me trahiraient immédiatement. Et puis, il est probablement dans le même état que moi, finalement. Lui aussi, sa femme de plus de soixante ans l'a trompé avec celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

-Bella? me ramena-t-il au présent.

Je secouais la tête en guise de réponse et j'éclatais de nouveau en larmes. Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme et je le remerciais d'un sourire. J'étais contente qu'il soit là. Je sais que malgré le fait que j'essaie de ne pas m'effondrer et tenter d'oublier le restant du monde, comme j'ai fait lorsqu'Edward m'a laissé, je ne réussirais pas toute seule. Si Jacob me parlait encore, je l'aurais appelé et je me serais dirigée vers la Réserve. Il aurait su quoi faire pour me changer les idées et pour m'amuser. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé m'apitoyer sur mon sort, il m'aurait fait sortir et bouger. Quitte à faire des choses dangereuses mais amusantes.

Jasper avait le don de me faire sortir de mes pensées. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes qu'il m'ôtait à des pensées inutiles dans le cas présent. Je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer sur les bons moments que j'avais passé avec Edward, ça ne serait que plus douloureux. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans les bras ouverts de Jasper et je commençais à pleurer intarissablement. Sans avoir son don, je savais que Jasper se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais il s'est toujours senti comme ça en ma présence. Donc, à l'instant, est-il mal à l'aise parce que je pleure dans ses bras ou à cause de mon odeur? Peu importe, il finit par m'enlacer à son tour et à fredonner une chanson. C'était bien, parce qu'elle était très différente de celle qu'Edward avait écrite pour moi.

Je suppose que j'ai fini par m'endormir à cause du cocktail d'émotions auquel j'ai eu droit aujourd'hui. Passer d'une future mariée à un ex-fiancée, en passant par le fait que c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a trompé et que c'est son mari, qui l'a également surpris entrain de le tromper qui vient m'aider à surmonter le choc. La seule chose qui manque à l'appel serait une véritable meilleure amie et Jacob, bien évidemment.

* * *

**C'est tout pour le chapitre! Dans le prochain, on voit Rosalie et Bella!**

**Likez ma page facebook, c'est gratuit ;) Lien sur le profil! Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez dessus ou en PM ou en review, je n'ai aucune objection à y répondre!**

**Si je me rend à 15 reviews, je publierais le prochain chapitre, sinon, à samedi! (je veux des vrais reviews)**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98  
**


	5. Réponses

**Hé lalala! Il faut croire que vous vouliez avoir le chapitre suivant rapidement. Deux chapitres dans la même journée, c'est un record pour moi puisque je l'ai totalement tapé aujourd'hui.**

**L'idée provient de RTiina.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**kachiri15: **Jacob n'arrive pas tout de suite... peut-être dans un chapitre ou deux. Merci ^^ Bisous

**Isabella Swan Salvatore: **Donc c'est toi la fameuse Rosiex! Heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire! Et voilà, les quinze reviews étaient atteints à 13h. c'est rapide. J'ai donc écrit le chapitre en une journée! Alice et garce.. ça va bien ensemble. Merci ^^ Bisous

**Helena Whitlock: **Merci et voici la suite! ^^ Bisous

**Rosalie Hale McCarty: **Rosalie, elle va défendre Bella, puis elle va peut-être agir en garce pour se rapprocher tranquillement. Et Mystic Falls, ce n'est pas tout de suite, il y a encore des choses à régler à Forks. Merci ^^ Bisous

** .5: **Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir qui t'a recommandé mon histoire? J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue. Merci ^^ Bisous

**dracorose12: **Rosalie est la vedette de ce chapitre! Merci ^^ Bisous

**Guest: **J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Merci ^^ Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Réponses...**

**RPOV**

Je sentais qu'Edward était entrain de chercher dans nos pensées, une moindre once de soutien pour lui, qu'il cherchait à voir si quelqu'un l'aiderait à avoir Bella. Il ne voulait pas croire Jasper quand ce dernier lui a dit que Bella avait tout vu. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient cachés, enfuis dans le fin fond des bois, ils étaient seulement dans la chambre d'Edward, l'un des premiers endroits où Bella va lorsqu'elle entre dans la villa.

Au risque pour passer pour la méchante, je suis contente que Bella les ait surpris. Comme ça, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Edward de la reconquérir avec ses belles paroles. Je suis contente de voir qu'à cause de la bêtise de mon frère, Bella ne gâcherait pas sa vie, qu'elle ne ferait pas l'immense gaffe de devenir un vampire. J'étais contente de voir qu'elle vivrait des années humaines et j'en voulais énormément à mon frère de l'avoir fait souffrir. J'ai toujours apprécié Bella, je n'aimais juste pas la façon dont elle avait de vouloir immédiatement se sacrifier pour vivre une vie de damnée.

Jasper était parti avant même qu'Edward ou Alice commencent à expliquer. Je connaissais suffisamment mon frère pour savoir qu'il allait supporter Bella, peu importe les épreuves qu'elle subirait, je ne pense pas qu'elle passerait au travers. Pour le moment, je vais me contenter d'écouter Edward et Alice nous parler de ce qui s'est passé dans leur tête pour commettre cet acte. Edward qui était l'enfant préféré a finalement montré qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait que Carlisle et Esmé pensaient qu'il était. Peut-être qu'à cause de lui, ils perdraient la fille que Bella était devenu.

Finalement, ils ne parlèrent pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Edward regardait ses mains, se sentant piteux d'avoir été ainsi démasquée alors qu'Alice avait la tête haute et un étrange sourire que je ne pourrai point décrire. Comme si elle était fière de son coup, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, par contre. J'ai toujours pensé que Bella et elle seraient meilleures amies pour la vie si cette première devenait un vampire alors pourquoi Alice l'a-t-elle trompé de la sorte? Nous avons attendu une bonne partie de la nuit avant que je finisse par perdre patience et que je crie sur ces deux abrutis.

-Allez-vous vous mettre à parler, oui ou non? criais-je.

-Rosalie, calme-toi, m'avertit calmement Esmé.

-On a fait que ça, attendre et rester calme toute la nuit, ils nous doivent au moins des bonnes explications, répliquais-je. En plus, on voit bien qu'il y en a un qui se sent coupable mais Alice, elle a l'air trop fier à mon goût.

-Rosie, calme-toi bébé, me chuchota Emmett. Mais elle a quand même raison, vous nous devez des réponses.

-On ne vous doit absolument rien, rétorqua Alice.

Plus vite qu'elle ne le vis, je l'avais agrippé par la gorge et je la tenais plaquer au mur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de se défaire de ma poigne, elle était prise au piège. Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je vis la peur traverser son regard. J'éprouvais une immense satisfaction à savoir que c'était moi qui avait causé cette réaction.

-Est-ce que nous avons le droit à nos réponses, maintenant? lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et je la laissais choir sur le sol. J'étais de meilleure humeur maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ce petit sourire satisfait. Elle haleta un peu, comme pour tenter de reprendre une respiration totalement inutile pour nous.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as trahi ton mari et ta meilleure amie? m'attardais-je à Alice.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé Jasper, le seul qui compte pour moi, c'est Edward! Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à Bella, la seule raison pour laquelle je la côtoyais, c'est qu'elle avait toute l'attention d'Edward. Je me suis dit que je pourrais l'avoir à moi.

-Mais tu es une garce manipulatrice! hurlais-je. Si tu aimais Edward à ce point, tu avais seulement à ne pas faire semblant de t'intéresser à Jasper! Maintenant, au lieu d'en avoir seulement qu'un qui soit blessé, tu en blesses deux d'un coup! Et si tu détestes à ce point Bella, pourquoi t'es-tu assurée qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que tu dises à Edward qu'elle était morte. Je pensais qu'en ne disant rien pour l'accident à sa fête, je me rapprocherais de lui, et je savais que le seul moyen de le garder en vie, c'était de trouver Bella. Je l'ai emmené en Italie et il a la vie sauve, grâce à moi, dit-elle avec prétention.

-Tu es cinglée, dit Emmett.

-Emmett, aboya Esmé. Ton langage!

-Désolé maman.

-Edward, reprit-elle. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as couché avec Alice alors que Bella et toi étiez supposés vous mariez?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, dit-il. Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait des petits détails pour le mariage. Je l'ai suivi et elle s'est jetée sur moi.

-Mais tu aurais pu la repousser, Edward, contra Carlisle. Au contraire, tu l'as encouragé et tu viens de perdre une magnifique jeune femme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui passe pour la méchante et que Bella récolte toute la pitié?

-Parce que Bella n'est pas une garce qui a couché avec un futur marié, rétorquais-je froidement.

Je l'ai bouché à ce que je vois. Elle a la bouche grande ouverte et tente de remuer les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sort. Je commence à me délecter de plus en plus dans son désarroi. Je regarde l'heure. Six heures du matin, il doit être un peu trop tôt pour débarquer chez Bella sans prévenir. Je décide d'attendre un peu. J'aurais peut-être plus de réponses que je pourrai donner à Jasper et Bella.

-Edward, depuis combien de temps trompes-tu Bella? lui demandais-je.

-Avant même que nous commencions à sortir ensemble, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Et avec qui tu couchais? se risqua Emmett.

-Avec Tanya... murmura Edward, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-Et tu as eu le culot de sortir avec une humaine, de la convaincre de nous aimer, jusqu'au point où elle veut adopter notre mode de vie?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Rosalie? Je l'aimais Bella, je l'aime encore. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée de coucher avec elle alors qu'elle est humaine.

-Ça n'empêche pas que tu l'as ouvertement trahi et que tu le regrettes à peine. Bon, j'en ai assez, je m'en vais, dis-je en me précipitant en dehors de la maison.

Je courais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maison de Bella. Il était encore tôt mais la voiture du Shérif Swan était partie et j'entendais du bruit dans la cuisine. Je me présentais sur le pas de la porte et cognais. Ce fut Bella qui m'ouvrit la porte et elle figea en me voyant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. J'ai bien l'intention de leur faire payer tout cela

**BPOV**

J'avais entendu les coups à la porte. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et allais ouvrir. Je savais que c'était possible que ce soit Edward mais je fus encore plus surprise d'y découvrir Rosalie. Je figeais momentanément puis me rappelant qu'elle ne m'a rien fait, je m'effaçais de l'entrée pour la laisser passer. Elle avait l'intention de m'aider. Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche d'elle mais j'étais contente qu'elle soit là, ça m'empêcherait de devenir folle à être seulement entouré par des gars.

-Tu as l'air de bien encaissé le choc, Bella, me dit-elle doucement.

-J'ai décidé que je ne me laisserais pas abattre une nouvelle fois par Edward donc, je dois essayer de faire face au lieu de me créer des illusions.

-C'est un excellent moyen de faire face, mademoiselle Swan. En passant, je suis contente que tu les aies vus. Et non, laisse-moi le temps de m'expliquer. Si nous te l'avions raconté, tu ne nous aurais pas nécessairement crus et Edward aurait seulement eu besoin de quelques paroles mielleuses pour que tu retombes dans le panneau.

-Je pense... que tu as raison, lui concédais-je.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'admettre puisque je ne la connaissais pas autant qu'Alice... Enfin, je pensais que je la connaissais... Mais elle avait raison sur ce point. Si je ne les avais pas surpris, j'aurais probablement gâché ma vie avec Edward au lieu de le laisser. Seulement il me faudra du temps avant de la considérer comme une amie. Jasper, il n'est pas exactement mon ami, il est plutôt mon pilier, celui sans qui je ne me serais pas levée ce matin. Il m'a donné suffisamment de force pour me lever et de courage pour faire face. Seulement, j'aimerais lui rendre la pareille. Je ne peux pas croire que voir sa femme de plus d'un demi-siècle le tromper ne le dérange pas. C'est faux, ça le dérange sûrement, il est seulement un homme qu'il ne le laisse entendre. J'espère que Rosalie m'accordera une compagnie féminine plus gentille et moins manipulatrice qu'Alice. Je commençais à m'apercevoir que je m'étais fait avoir en beauté par les deux que j'aimais le plus dans cette famille.

-Bella! Ton déjeuner est prêt, m'annonça Jasper de la cuisine.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu cuisines, Jazz? demanda Rosalie.

-Oh, salut Rose! lui dit Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ?

-Pas grand chose. Ils ont été muets comme des carpes jusqu'à ce que je commence à m'énerver. J'ai pris Alice par la gorge et je l'ai plaqué au mur.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu fait cela? lui demandais-je curieuse, même si je savais que je regretterais probablement de lui avoir posé la question.

-Alice avait l'air trop fier de son coup, j'ai décidé qu'elle devait perdre ce petit air satisfait. Tant qu'à Edward, il se sentait coupable. Même si ça n'excuse aucunement son geste, je sais au moins qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de te blesser, me dit-elle.

-Je pensais que j'allais avoir plus de misère à prendre la nouvelle mais finalement, c'est comme si j'avais déjà des doutes. Edward a toujours aimé me cacher des choses pour me protéger ou pour m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

En fait, je le prends plus mal que je ne laisse entendre mais ça, il y a seulement Jasper qui est au courant en lisant mes émotions. Un jour, si je deviens suffisamment près de Rosalie, je lui confierais plus de choses sans avoir peur d'être jugé. À côté d'elle, je me suis toujours sentie comme une intruse. De tous les Cullen, c'est celle qui est la plus magnifique. Elle pourrait faire toutes les couvertures de magazines de mode. Mais peu importe, avec Jasper et Emmett, elle semble plus cordiale qu'avec tous les autres. Elle semblait même avoir une dent contre Edward et Alice pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peu importe, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas une garce tout comme elle était à notre première rencontre.

* * *

**Alors, Rosalie, vous en pensez quoi? Prochain chapitre, rapprochement entre Bella et Jasper. (Rosalie retourne vers Emmett)**

**Likez ma page Facebook! Plus d'informations sont présentes que sur ce site. Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, sur n'importe quoi!**

**Ceux qui suivent Le Crépuscule de ma Rédemption, j'ai la moitié du chapitre de traduit, dans moins de deux semaines, il devrait être publié.**

**30 reviews cette fois-ci? Sinon, à samedi!**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98**


	6. De quoi parliez-vous?

**Salut! Désolée pour l'attente, j'avais dit un samedi, il y a trois semaine de cela mais je n'ai pas été capable de l'écrire! Pour ceux qui ont lu le post sur ma page Facebook, le chapitre arrive aujourd'hui, samedi, (enfin, pour moi au Québec)**

**Réponses aux reviews:  
**

**RTiina: Je ne l'explique pas vraiment dans le chapitre, je ne sais pas si je vais le faire au courant des prochains chapitres, mais c'était avant qu'elle a commencé à leur en vouloir. Merci ^^**

**MarieG: Voici la suite de cette fiction! Contente que mes autres fictions te plaisent! Merci ^^**

**Guest: Voici le chapitre!**

* * *

**BPOV**

J'ai adoré la journée que j'ai passée avec Rosalie, même si c'était pour magasiner. Enfin, elle me laissait beaucoup plus de liberté face à mon style vestimentaire qu'Alice. C'était la première fois que j'aimais véritablement une session de magasinage et que je ne me plaignais pas. Comme si, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su qu'Alice ne m'appréciait pas sincèrement et que c'était pour cela que je n'aimais pas ce qu'elle me choisissait. Elle créait tout le temps des tenues sans me demander mon avis et souvent, je ne les appréciais pas comme elle avait dit que je l'avais fait dans une de ses visions. Elle a utilisé ses visions pour nous embobiner et nous manipuler.

Rose bien de me déposer chez moi et j'entre dans la maison. Après quelques minutes, je suis certaine que Rosalie soit suffisamment loin pour éviter de m'entendre. Je monte doucement en haut comme pour éviter d'éveiller un quelconque démon sommeillant en moi de faire son carnage. Dès que j'arrive dans ma chambre et que je laisse tomber mes sacs, je fonds en larmes. Tout comme la veille, je me laisse choir sur mon lit et commence à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. La seule différence, c'est que Jasper n'est pas avec moi pour me dire que tout irait bien même si je sais fermement qu'il ne dit ça que par solidarité.

-Bella! cria mon père en faisant claquer la porte de l'entrée. Billy est là, il est venu pour souper.

-Bella! cria à son tour Billy. Jacob est revenu la nuit dernière et il a fortement insisté pour que nous venions te voir ce soir.

Je ne répondis rien, enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je n'avais pas envi de voir Jake pour le moment, surtout qu'il saurait instantanément si j'allais bien ou non. Il est impossible pour moi de lui mentir, encore plus en sachant quelle piètre menteuse je fais. J'avais déjà perdu Edward une fois, et selon ce que Rosalie nous avait raconté ce matin, c'était Alice qui s'était jetée sur Edward mais ça n'empêche pas que le mal a été fait. Également, il aurait vu d'autres filles pour du sexe avant que nous commencions à sortir ensemble et même pendant que nous étions ensembles. Et après cela, il ose me demander en mariage! C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là!

-Bella? s'inquiéta mon père au bout de dix minutes. Est-ce que ça va?

À ma grande surprise, il ne monta pas me voir. J'entendis plutôt la voix de Jake me demander si j'allais bien. Je ne fis rien pour répondre sachant que ma voix chevrotante me trahirait immédiatement. Je me fichais qu'il le sache, je ne voulais seulement pas qu'il fasse de scènes. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je commençais à tout lui raconter. De l'instant où j'étais entrée dans la villa des Cullen, ma petite discussion avec Jasper, ce que j'ai vu, puis comment Jasper m'avait aidé hier soir et, finalement, l'aide de Rosalie et la journée que j'ai passé avec elle. Jake était énormément à colère face à Edward, d'autant plus que c'est la seconde fois que je suis blessée par lui. Il grommelait mais ce n'était pas suffisamment fort pour que je puisse entendre ce qu'il disait. À voir son expression, il devait essayer de contrôler sa colère pour ne pas partir, se transformer et aller démembrer Edward et Alice. Il n'en revenait pas que celle qui se proclamait comme ma meilleure amie puisse me tromper de la sorte.

-Tu sais, Bella, je t'ai toujours dit que tu aurais une meilleure vie sans lui. Et bien, maintenant, il est temps de la commencer cette vie!

-Jake, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, lui dis-je.

-Je le sais très bien mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as besoin de ton meilleur ami, je suis là. Et n'oublie pas, je suis éveillé très tard et que si tu veux venir, les autres s'ennuient de toi. Ils disent qu'ils aimeraient bien profiter un peu de toi.

-Promis que j'essaie de venir demain.

-Si ça te tente, on peut même aller sauter des falaises, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-J'ai failli me tuer la dernière fois! répliquais-je en le frappant doucement sur le bras.

-C'est utile d'avoir un ami comme moi, non? Et, si jamais tu veux, je peux aller démembrer ainsi que cette garce.

Je ris mais refusais l'offre. Il me fit une moue boudeuse que le sourire annulait la crédibilité. Parfois, je me dis que nous avions tellement l'air des enfants à agir comme cela. Mais j'avais justement besoin de me faire changer les idées. Peu importe si la façon de le faire était puérile.

-Je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Si tu le savais, alors pourquoi es-tu parti? lui demandais-je en détournant la conversation.

-Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il ne t'apporterait jamais rien de bon, que tu ne serais jamais heureuse, mais c'était douloureux pour moi... commença-t-il.

-Et je ne t'ai jamais écouté. Jake, est-ce que ça va? lui demandais-je en remarquant sa posture tendue.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, dit-il. L'un des sang-froid.

Il arpenta ma chambre quelques secondes avant que je n'entende quelque chose. Jasper était debout, en face de Jacob. Jake lui lança un regard noir et le détailla. Je ne sais pas ce qui le fit perdre cette raideur mais il se détendit. Je jetais un regard à Jasper et celui-ci haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Ce n'est pas lui qui a envoyé un vague de calme, Jake s'est calmé tout seul. Je me demande comment il a fait, il est plutôt du genre à attaquer sans y penser.

-Merci, dit-il simplement. Merci d'avoir aidé Bella hier lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

-De rien. Je venais seulement voir comment tu allais, Bella. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Jasper s'éclipsa immédiatement, me laissant toute seule avec Jacob. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était venu, puisqu'Alice ne se soucie pas de moi et qu'elle ne doit sûrement pas lui avoir dit que mon futur disparaissait. Je sais qu'il essaie de rester fort mais ça doit être dur de perdre celle qu'il croyait être la femme de sa vie.

-Est-ce que tu viens? Ton père s'inquiétait pour toi.

-Oui, nous pouvons y aller.

-Ne pense à pas sortir dans cet état là. Je te laisse dix minutes pour t'arranger et, après, tu descends avec moi.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. J'avais pleuré mais je ne devais pas être affreuse à ce point pour qu'il ait honte de me laisser sortir. J'arrive dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir. Ouain, Jake a raison, je ne peux pas descendre voir mon père et Billy avec cette apparence. Le mascara et le crayon que j'avais appliqué avant de magasiner avait coulé et taché mon visage. J'avais également les yeux bouffis et rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

Je pris une serviette et enlevais toutes les traces de maquillage. Également, je pris de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Je sais que je ne parviendrai pas à camoufler toutes les traces de ma peine mais je me dis que c'est suffisant. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour trouver Jacob étendu sur mon lit.

-Beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas? lui demandais-je.

-Oui, tu ne feras pas peur aux petits enfants, se moqua-t-il.

-Hey! Je ne faisais pas peur aux enfants! protestais-je.

-Ça, c'est parce que tu ne t'aies pas vu, Bella. Tu ne savais pas que tu ressemblais à un épouvantail avant que je ne te le dise.

-Et tu es supposé être mon meilleur ami! boudais-je en croisant mes bras contre sur ma poitrine.

-Oh, tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi susceptible. Tu sais très bien qu'un ami peut dérider l'autre, surtout lorsque celle-ci est triste.

-Ça n'empêche pas que c'est vexant de se faire dire que l'on ressemble à un épouvantail.

-Ça pourrait être ton costume d'Halloween! Tu en penses quoi?

-Que tu es fou et que tu n'as aucun moyen de me faire changer d'idée.

-Même pas si je me déguise en corbeau? tenta-t-il.

-Pas du tout! À la place, tu pourrais te déguiser en loup.

-C'est un très mauvais parallèle. Je pourrais peut-être un soleil et toi, tu serais une mariée cadavérique. Ça ferait une belle histoire à raconter à partir de ses costumes.

-Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

-Saches que c'est étrange de se retrouver habiller sur deux jambes après avoir passé plusieurs semaines sous ma forme de loup.

-Donc, tu t'es nourris d'animal de la forêt?

-Oui. C'est horrible comme goût au début mais je m'y suis habitué après quelques fois. Au début, j'aurais préféré ne rien manger mais la faim l'a emporté sur le reste.

-Je n'imagine même pas. Tu as couru jusque où?

-Je me suis rendu dans l'est du Canada. Ils ont plein de forêts les Canadiens. Et il faisait beaucoup plus chaud là-bas qu'ici.

-Forks n'est pas difficile à battre sur la température. En plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir m'installer ici parce que je déteste le froid, la pluie et tout ce qui est humide.

-Si tu n'étais pas venue, tu ne m'aurais pas rencontré et ta vie aurait été dix fois plus ennuyante que présentement.

-Pff! Et je vais descendre voir ton père et le mien avant que tu ne dises d'autres conneries.

Il rit et me suivit. J'ai vraiment contente d'avoir retrouvé mon meilleur ami et qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop de ne jamais l'avoir écouté. J'aurais dû le faire depuis le début mais je ne voulais pas le croire, j'étais trop aveuglée par mon amour envers Edward. Et je n'ai jamais eu le temps de tout arranger avec Jacob parce qu'Edward m'empêchait d'aller le voir, disant que c'était trop dangereux pour moi. Il m'avait contrôlé et avait pris possession de moi à force de petits mots doux et de promesses qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir.

Mon père et Billy discutaient à voix tellement basse que je me demandais comment ils pouvaient se parler et se répondre. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de leur conversation mais ils étaient énormément absorbés par celle-ci. Jacob fronçait les sourcils comme s'il essayait d'entendre avec son ouïe surnaturelle de loup. En m'approchant le plus silencieusement que possible de l'entrée du salon, je remarquais une pile de livres que je n'avais jamais vus. Ils étaient écrits dans une langue inconnue, pourtant, elle me semblait étrangement familière.

Je toussais pour faire connaître notre présence. La conversation s'arrêta net et mon père s'empressa de cacher les cinq livres qui composaient la pile. Je m'avançais et l'empêchais de les ranger.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ces livres? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si importants que je n'ai pas le droit de les voir?

-Papa, de quoi parliez-vous? demanda Jake.

J'étais surprise d'entendre Jake dire qu'il n'avait rien entendu de la conversation. C'était anormal pour des humains de converser à voix si basse que même une créature surnaturelle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard, Bella, me dit Charlie.

-Comme tu veux.

* * *

**Alors, une idée de ce que Charlie cache à Bella?**

**Je cherche un(e) bêta pour Le Crépuscule de ma Rédemption. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de la mienne et ça fait trois semaines que j'ai fini le 4eme chapitre... Libre à vous de me contacter!**

**Allez Likez ma page Facebook, lien sur mon profil!  
**

**Je vous laisse!  
**

**Merci et à la prochaine!  
ginnybella98  
**


End file.
